No Negotiations
by aedy
Summary: Noah is determined get Mark a mohawk, and if Kurt doesn't agree, then he'll find another way to get what he wants.


**Title**: _No Negotiations  
_**Characters**: Kurt, Puck, Mark  
**Pairing**: Puck/Kurt  
**Genre**: Romance, Kid!Fic, Family  
**Warnings**: Un-beta  
**Rating**: PG  
**Words Count**: 1296  
**A/N**: This in my** The Hummelmans Series**. This is for **wearemagnetised** and for **KiKiKaKes**. I hope you like this!  
**Summary**: Noah is determined that his kid will have a mohawk, and if Kurt doesn't agree, then he'll find another way to get what he wants.

* * *

Noah heard the front door opening and adjusted Mark's little hat before Kurt could walk inside the living room.

"Noah?" Kurt called from the foyer.

"In here!" he shouted back. He grinned at his son. "You'll see, we will totally convince him."

Mark clapped his hands like every time he was at the center of the attention.

Kurt walked inside the living room with a smile that quickly disappeared when he saw his son sitting on the couch with a blue wool mohawk hat. Mark was giving him his best grin and Kurt had to stop himself from smile brightly and pick up his son. Instead, he turned his attention to his husband who was sporting the same grin.

"Really?"

"C'mon. Look at him, he's so cute."

Kurt crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised an eyebrow that disappeared under his soft brown locks. "You really think that putting a ridiculous hat on him is going to be enough to convince me to give my kid a hideous hairstyle?"

Noah glared right back at his husband and was reminded of when they used to fight about stupid things back when they had first got together. "You thought it was hot when we were in high school and if the way you grip it when we're having sex is any indication, you still do. I want him to have a mohawk."

Kurt ignored completely the part about finding Noah's mohawk hot because of course he did but that didn't mean that he wanted his son to have that ridicoules hairstyle too. "And I said no."

Mark looked between his two dads without stopping grinning.

"And he's my son too."

"Well, I carried him for nine months, so it's up to me."

Noah rolled his eyes at his husband. "Please, you always come up with that when you want to have your way. We're not negotiating this." He gestured towards the couch where Mark was pulling at the wool mohawk of his hat giggling. "Look at him, he loves it."

"That's because it's a blue hat and not his own hair." Kurt put his hands on his hips and fixed his husband with a look that said 'this is the end of this discussion', but Noah had known Kurt almost all his life so he knew when to fake surrender so Kurt would think he had won and back off.

"Ok. You don't want your kid happy, fine." He shrugged and turned around scooping Mark up from the couch.

Kurt frowned in confusion because usually, Noah wouldn't give up so easily, but then again, they had had this same argument since Mark was born, and after a year, they couldn't keep fighting over it for hours. "Where are you taking him?"

"We're going to the park."

"That's it? I said no and you're actually going to listen to me?"

Noah shrugged and then nodded before helping Mark into his little leather jacket before slipping on his own. "We are going to have some fun away from your boring self."

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed. "Dinner will be ready by seven. Be on time."

Noah didn't answer him. He let Kurt kiss Mark on the forehead and smirked when Kurt grimaced in distaste when he noticed that Noah was going to take Mark out of the house with the mohawk hat still on.

Quickly, Noah strapped Mark in his car seat and then got behind the steering wheel putting the car in gear. He drove right past the park and stopped only when they reached the barbershop where Noah usually went. He got Mark out of the car seat and walked inside the shop. "You'll see, he's not going to get angry, he loves us too much," he told Mark. "And if that doesn't work, I'll make it up to him after you go to sleep."

"Sleep!" echoed Mark clapping his hand.

Noah grinned and nodded. He walked to one of the hairdresser and asked if he could cut Mark's hair in a mohawk like his. The man looked at Noah sceptically but nodded.

Mark followed every movement that the hairdresser did with curious eyes and didn't protest when the man started cutting his hair. When he noticed that his hair was like Noah's he clapped delighted and pointed to his father's head. "Like daddy!"

"Like daddy," Noah confirmed.

"Are you sure Kurt won't get angry?"

Noah turned around when he recognized the voice of the old man that owned the barbershop. "He probably will but it's not like he can glue the hair back on Mark's head." There were times that Noah found ridiculous how everyone they knew know about their old argument about Mark's hair but that didn't stop them from having that argument over and over again.

The old man, Mr. Wilson, laughed shaking his head before walking away.

It didn't take long in the end for Mark to finally have his mohawk. He ran his little hands through it and grinned up at his father.

"Do you like it baby?"

Mark nodded eagerly before asking to be picked up. Noah walked over to the cash register to pay, but Mr. Wilson told him that it was on the house. "Thanks," Noah said before walking out of the shop.

He got back inside the car and drove them to the park because they couldn't get home right away. He played with Mark for a couple of hours grinning every time one of the mothers at the park would look at him like his cougars used to do back in high school. He'd never do anything, of course, but he loved to know that women and men still got horny while watching him. He even answered politely to the mothers coming over to tell him what a cute kid he had.

When it was starting to get dark and colder, he finally walked an almost sleeping Mark back to the car. He waited for a moment before starting the engine. "I'm sure he won't get mad," and he hoped that they wouldn't fight again because of a hairstyle.

By the time they got home it was almost seven. He walked up to the front door but instead of using his keys, he rang the bell so Kurt would get the surprise and surprised he was when the door opened a few moments later.

Kurt gaped at the sight of his husband grinning proudly with a sleepy Mark grinning in the same way at him. "Like daddy," he whispered before yawing and resting his head against Noah's chest.

"How angry are you?"

"I wish I could say I can't believe you did it behind my back but I'd lie." Kurt sighed and shook his head. He couldn't resist Mark's little smile or Noah's little smile for that matter. He stepped aside and let them walk in. "You're lucky I love you as much as I do."

Noah leaned closer then and brought their lips together in a soft kiss because he was still holding Mark. When he pulled back, he had that boyish trademark smirk firmly in place. "I'll make it up to you later."

Kurt laughed and stole another kiss before ordering Noah to go wash himself and Mark for dinner.

* * *

Mark's Hat: http:/ www. tendertreasures. com /catalog /images /prodfull /2K10FALLLETOP /3224_RoyFlight. jpg

Mark's Leather Jacket: http:/ www. blueskyrocket. com/ images/ large/ blueside2BG. jpg


End file.
